


Dancing to Frank Sinatra

by Azathothh



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: M/M, don't mind me, this is just mindless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22198840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azathothh/pseuds/Azathothh
Summary: Just some fluff with my sole survivor Robin, and Nick Valentine. I wrote this last year and Ive been too scared to post any of my fo4 stuff, lol.
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine, Sole Survivor/Nick Valentine
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Dancing to Frank Sinatra

“Speak low, Darling speak low” The radio crooned out Frank Sinatra, filling the small office space that oh so desperately needed someone to organize the stacks of documents piled on the desk. The lights were low and the window was cracked open slightly, the chatter from the night market spilling inside. The two men were sat at a desk, both looking at a blood stained document.   
“Ugh...more dead ends…” Nick grumbled softly, leaning back in the chair.  
“Why don't we take a break, my heads starting to hurt.” Robin said, closing his eyes and resting his head on the synths shoulder. Nick ran a hand through Robins white hair and smiled softly, gazing down at the man.   
“I hope you know how much I appreciate you…” Robin muttered into the synths neck. When it was just the two of them, the rest of the world didn't exist.   
“Didn't think you'd fall for this ugly mug.” Nick chuckled. Robin swatted his arm.  
“Don't say that about yourself, you may not think good about yourself, but ever since I met you...I've always had eyes for you, Nicky.”   
If Nick could blush, he would be tomato red at that moment. Despite the fact that Robin and him have been together for years now, the man somehow makes him feel like a lovestruck teen. Nick placed a hand under Robin's chin and tilted his head up, smiling at the face of the man he adored so much. He stared for a few moments, a small smile on his face and spoke in almost a whisper.   
“...That time you returned those books for Daisy over in goodneighbor, when the two of you recalled the old days...that's when I knew I was in love with you. Without a second thought you comforted her, even telling her about Nora...you let her get a glimpse of the true you, you were so forward and sympathetic. In my days of travelling the Commonwealth, I had rarely found anyone who would let a stranger know one of the most personal things about them. Trust and compassion isn't something you see often, it showed me that you tried to see the best in everyone, no matter what. That's when I knew I was in love.”   
“I knew I was in love when we were camping out for the night in an old garage and I tripped over that paint bucket and you caught me. You started laughing...that lovely smile lit up your face and I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you right then and there.”  
“God..Robin..there's so much I could say, how you've made me feel like I was more than just a heap of junk that was thrown out, how I now feel like I have a pl-” Nick was cut off by a soft kiss pressed against his lips.   
“I love you, forever and always.”


End file.
